


Being a Woman

by fusionfandom



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, the doctor gets her first period, yaz is there to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusionfandom/pseuds/fusionfandom
Summary: The Doctor hadn't been prepared for the additional problems her anatomy change had brought about. Luckily, Yaz was there to help her through it.





	Being a Woman

“Night, mum,” Yaz called out before closing the door to her room and flopping down on her bed. She’d missed her bed. Still, it felt weird to be home again after so long with the Doctor. Especially seeing as it had only been that morning that she left according to her parents.

 

Despite the fact that it had been Yaz who asked if she could come back for a weekend so she could spend some time with her family and go to work to earn some money, she slightly regretted her decision. She hadn’t thought that she would miss the Doctor as much as she did.

 

Even as she lay in bed, relieved to get some rest that wasn’t going to be interrupted for some sudden emergency, Yaz found herself missing the occasional clunks and clangs coming from the direction of the console room.

 

She was even missing the usual “I’ll wake you up if we’re about to die,” that had become the Doctor’s usual goodbye now, accompanied by that gorgeous grin that always caused Yaz to smile too.

 

“Very reassuring, Doctor,” Yaz muttered to herself, missing the opportunity to say it tonight because the Doctor wasn’t there. 

 

Yaz rolled over in her bed, trying to push all thoughts of the blonde alien out of her head. She was never going to get to sleep if she couldn’t stop thinking about the Doctor. Finally, she closed her eyes and started to drift off.

 

However, it seemed that she really couldn’t get to sleep because of the Doctor, as Yaz was woken up by a familiar whirring sound at some ungodly hour of the morning. 

 

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and squinted in the darkness, feeling around her bedside for the lamp stitch to provide some light.

 

Sure enough, just as Yaz had guessed, the Tardis was in her bedroom. Typical. 

 

The thought suddenly occurred to Yaz that the Doctor might actually be in trouble and need her help, causing her to feel a lot more awake as she jumped out of bed and went to knock on the Tardis door just as it sprung open by itself.

 

“Yaz?” the Doctor’s voice called out in a loud whisper.

 

“Doctor, is everything ok?” Yaz asked, pulling the door past her so that the Doctor could see where she was stood.

 

“Not really. I need your help, I think,”  the Doctor said almost nervously, “can you come in?”

 

Yaz nodded and stepped inside the Tardis, closing the door behind her.

 

“So, what’s the problem?” she asked.

 

“It’s… a female problem. I think. At least, I’ve heard about it from other people. I didn’t think a female Gallifreyan reproductive system would be quite this similar to a human’s actually-“ the Doctor started to mutter, keeping her voice quiet as her face turned red. 

 

“You’ve got a period, haven’t you?” Yaz realised, smiling fondly at the blonde woman.

 

“I didn’t realise it hurt so much. I guess the blood is a bit of an indicator. I just never really thought about it,” the Doctor sighed, running a hand through her hair as her other hand massaged her abdomen.

 

“Do you have supplies? Paracetamol? I’ll try and help if I can but periods are different for everyone. I’ll tell you as much as I can,” Yaz promised.

 

“I don’t have anything,” the Doctor admitted. Yaz nodded and smiled.

 

“Let’s go back to my room,” she suggested, holding out her hand for the Doctor to take. She did, encircling her fingers around Yaz’s hand, allowing herself to be tugged back out of the Tardis.

 

Yaz led the Doctor to her ensuite and managed to find some pads. She chucked a pack to the Doctor. 

 

“Keep that on the Tardis with you. I’ll get you a new pack every month if you remind me. Do you know how to apply one?” she asked. The Doctor shook her head. Yaz had never seen her look so helpless and pained. Part of her wanted to be glad that she was finally the one able to look out for and protect the Doctor but a larger part of her wanted to take all the pain and confusion away from the Doctor so that she could be her usual, happy self again.

 

Yaz explained to the Doctor how to apply the pad before leaving the alien alone in her bathroom so that she could sneak downstairs and make her a cup of tea.

 

By the time the kettle had finally boiled (making way more noise than Yaz had hoped), the Doctor had made her way downstairs and came up behind Yaz whilst she was pouring the tea.

 

“How are you doing?” Yaz asked. In response, the Doctor groaned and leant her head on Yaz’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around Yaz’s waist. In any other circumstances, Yaz would have been having a gay panic right then, but due to the Doctor’s clear discomfort, she managed to contain herself.

 

“Not good, I take it. Have you taken paracetamol before? It will help,” Yaz suggested.

 

“Not sure,” the Doctor muttered into Yaz’s shoulder, “think I had some a while back. Don’t remember if it had any weird side effects.”

 

“I’ll stay with you all night if you need so it’s worth a try, right?” Yaz encouraged.

 

“I don’t want to keep you up,” the Doctor sighed, taking the tea that Yaz had turned around to give her and making her way over to the table whilst Yaz retrieved some paracetamol.

 

“You brought the Tardis into my room at one in the morning,” Yaz pointed out.

 

“‘m sorry,” the Doctor apologised, leaning her head on the table, “how do you cope with this every month?”

 

“You just get used to it, I guess. Also paracetamol,” Yaz shrugged, hoping the Doctor would finally try to take the white tablets she had popped out of the packaging and onto the table in front of her.

 

“Ok, ok, I’ll have some,” the Doctor receded, lifting her head and managing to smile at Yaz. Yaz smiled back, relieved to see the Doctor finally swallowing the medication.

 

“Ugh,” she commented, “I forgot how weird it felt.”

 

“They should start to ease the pain in a few minutes,” Yaz promised, “do you want to lie down? You can take my bed if you need. There’s enough blankets for me to sleep on the floor.”

 

“Not necessary,” the Doctor argued. Yaz raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“You don’t need to lie down?” she asked.

 

“Oh, no, I definitely do,” the Doctor said, “I just meant that you wouldn’t have to sleep on the floor. There’s enough room for two and even if you don’t want to, it’s your bed so I wouldn’t force you to share.”

 

Yaz was too busy with thoughts of sharing a bed swimming around her head to respond with anything more than a fierce blush and a nod. 

 

“L-let’s go back to my room, then,” she finally managed to say. The Doctor nodded, picking up her cup of tea, still sipping it gently, and getting to her feet. She followed Yaz back into her room and sat down on the edge of Yaz’s bed, groaning a little as she massaged her stomach.

 

“I think I have a newfound pity for women. You manage to fight and do all this awesome stuff whilst this is happening to your body,” the Doctor complained, curling up a bit, “have you been on your period since we started traveling together?”

 

“Yeah,” Yaz admitted, “I’m surprised you didn’t notice that I was a bit moody last week.”

 

“Oh, I just thought Ryan was annoying you,” the Doctor grinned.

 

“That too,” Yaz smirked, sitting down next to the Doctor, “it will feel more normal after the first time, though. I promise. You’ll find out what kind of things make you feel more comfortable and stuff. My sister always used to come into my room to cuddle during her first few months.”

 

“Is that helpful?” the Doctor asked, turning to Yaz eagerly. Yaz paused. Was the Doctor suggesting that she wanted Yaz to cuddle her?

 

“Well, it made her feel better and it always helped me too but it might not work for everyone,” Yaz explained.

 

“Can we try?” the Doctor asked, “only if you’re comfortable with it,” she added hurriedly.

 

Yaz nodded, “of course, anything I can do to help you.”

 

Yaz pulled back the covers of her duvet and watched the Doctor as she got to her feet, slipping her shoes off before unclipping her yellow suspenders.

 

It took an awkward few seconds for the two women to settle into Yaz’s bed together, facing each other. Yaz tentatively reached her hand out to the Doctor’s stomach and massaged it a bit. The Doctor closed her eyes and smiled which Yaz took as a good sign.

 

“Has the paracetamol helped at all?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, I think it has,” the Doctor replied, “thanks for helping me out, Yaz.”

 

“Anytime,” Yaz responded breathlessly as she felt the Doctor wrap an arm around her waist and shuffle closer. Yaz momentarily forgot to breathe with this new closeness of the Doctor. She could feel the alien’s legs brushing against hers and their noses were almost touching.

 

Right- Yaz had promised to cuddle the Doctor to help her period pains. This was completely normal. She could do this.

 

“I’m starting to think periods might not be so bad after all,” the Doctor muttered, her breath ghosting over Yaz’s lips as she spoke. Yaz was desperate to just kiss her. Her mouth was so close to her.

 

“How come?” Yaz asked, looking into the Doctor’s eyes. Instead of giving a reply, the Doctor leaned forwards into the small space left between them and did something completely unexpected.

 

She kissed Yaz.

 

Just as Yaz had registered the soft lips pressing against hers and fluttered her eyes shut, the Doctor pulled back.

 

“What- I-“ Yaz stammered intelligently, completely at a loss for words. The Doctor had just kissed her.

 

“Periods make hormones fly,” the Doctor explained as if it was a valid explanation.

 

“Oh,” Yaz said. The Doctor had only kissed her because of the weird hormone release periods triggered. 

 

“I shouldn’t have kissed you. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,” the Doctor continued.

 

“You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable at all,” Yaz protested, surprised that the Doctor still had an arm wrapped around her waist and hadn’t pulled back yet, “Doctor, what exactly did you mean when you suggested you only did that because of the hormones?”

 

“Usually I have pretty good self control but being this close to you makes it impossible to not kiss you. My inhibitions are lowered too,” the Doctor told her.

 

“I thought you meant that you wouldn’t normally want to kiss me,” Yaz smiled, feeling more relieved as she leaned forwards, desperate to kiss the Doctor again only to be stopped.

 

“Yaz, we can’t. I’m a dangerous Timelord; thousands of years old. I can’t promise you safety or a forever. You’re only nineteen and you’ve still got so much to live for. I can’t condemn you to a life with me,” the Doctor sighed, her face falling rather suddenly. 

 

Yaz knew the mood swing was partly due to the period but she was also aware that this really was how the Doctor felt.

 

“Doctor, I knew what I was agreeing to when I started travelling with you. I know the risks, but travelling with you, seeing all these amazing things and getting to spend time with you makes me the happiest I’ve ever been,” Yaz explained.

 

“I know. I do see the way you look at me, you know,” the Doctor pointed out, causing Yaz to blush, “but I need you to think about this. Really think about it.”

 

“I have. I would rather find out I only had a few days left to live and get to spend them with you than live the rest of my life without you,” Yaz said. The Doctor considered her for a moment.

 

“Yasmin Khan,” she sighed and then their lips were connected again, Yaz finally able to kiss back. She slid her hand up into smooth blonde hair and tugged it gently, opening the Doctor’s mouth wider so that she could slide her tongue into it. A small moan rose in the Doctor’s throat as she allowed Yaz to kiss her fiercely. 

 

She had been waiting for this for so long, and even if Yaz knew that the Doctor wouldn’t want to put a name on this- was scared of losing someone again- Yaz knew that she would go to the ends of the universe to protect the Doctor, even if that meant simple things such as waking up in the middle of the night to help the Doctor with her period.

 

When Najia Kahn walked into her daughter’s room in the morning, part of her wasn’t surprised to see that blonde haired woman curled up to Yaz in her bed, both girls sleeping peacefully, content in each other’s presence. She knew her daughter wasn’t able to be away from the woman she called ‘the Doctor’ for long.

 

However, she did have a few questions regarding the big blue police box in the corner of Yaz’s bedroom and how it had even managed to fit through the door frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was kind of rushed but I enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoyed it too ^^


End file.
